


I can’t believe you eat pinapple on pizza…what sort of monster are you?

by blueberryblonde



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Homemade pizza, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: sokka and zuko make pizzas
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I can’t believe you eat pinapple on pizza…what sort of monster are you?

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. romantic zukka  
> warnings. i can’t think of any
> 
> (can be read as gen)

zuko and sokka didn’t know each other at all when they moved in, and for the first couple months, it was pretty awkward. it got easier as they continued to be awkward in the same spaces, finding a couple things in common as they got to know each other.

sokka liked food. that wasn’t a secret, zuko learned it pretty quickly. he liked food and he liked knowing how to cool, so when he learned about some of zuko’s eating habits, he was appalled.

“I can’t believe you…” sokka gasped dramatically as zuko pulled pineapple slices of fridge.

“what?” zuko laughed, though if he was uncomfortable or not was always hard to tell.

“you eat pineapple on pizza…what sort of monster are you?” sokka said, spinning his pizza doe dramatically. it was katara’s idea for the two of them to get to know each other to try and be friends. sokka now knew he was friends and roommates with a heathen.

“it’s, good?” zuko asked more than said, laughing quietly with a shrug.

“it is  _ not _ .” sokka replied firmly.

“what makes you an expert?”

“i’ve been eating pizza since before you were born, buddy!” 

“i’m older than you.” zuko said dryly with a slight smirk.

“nope,” sokka just denied, not actually knowing if it was true or not. “mkay, whatever. if you put that anywhere, and i mean anywhere, near my pizza, i’ll. i’’ll-” sokka tried again when zuko didn’t say anything, getting cut off.

“you’ll what?” zuko asked smuggly, after dumping practically the entire jar of pizza sauce on his own pan.

“if you do I will figure something out.” sokka conceded, putting his down, throwing what was left of the jar on his own before reaching for the new can.

“alright.” zuko chuckled, getting the bag of cheese. they worked in silence for a couple moments until sokka saw zuko yet again being despicable.

“ _ no _ .” sokka said, his voice revealing how disgusting he thought the sight was. not only did zuko put pineapple on his pizza, he put  _ mushrooms _ and  _ ham _ . on the same pizza.

zuko laughed but didn’t say anything as he grabbed the olive oil, leaving sokka to be disgusted. sokka still liked the sound no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
